Dbz in Kindergarten 2
by Cheeze Bubble
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! You guys asked for it, and now it's here, Dbz in Kindergarten 2! Trunks, Goten, Bra, Cell Jr, Kurīza, and more go through the first day of kindergarten with chaos and havoc! Along with the mystery with why everyone is scared of their parents.. No pairings, except TrunksxChibi Mai GohanxVidel (kinda some GohanxErasa and SharpernerxVidel) and GotenxValese
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen

(A/N: My universe is based on generation, not time. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma is considered 1st gen. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Gohan, and Marron is considered 2nd gen cause they're 1st gen's children. Pan is 3rd gen cause she is 2nd gen's child and 1st gen's grandchild, so she does not exist yet)

In West City, there was a school.

A school so awful, that any normal parent wouldn't send their child there. It was because of one thing: Unruly aliens were atte-

Me: Hey! You already did this! Remember?!

25 Years Later...

It was a nice and bright morning as the sun rose and birds started chirping.

Everything was peaceful and quiet...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

6 year old Trunks groggily woke up as his alarm clock set off.

"Mmm.." Trunks grumbled as he blasted the alarm clock to pieces.

He peacefully fell back asleep in slumber.

"..."

"Trunks! Wake up! Time for school!" Bulma called at his door.

Trunks' eyes shot up as he launched himself from his bed, put his clothes on, bushed his teeth, and started running down the stairs.

Today is the first day of Kindergarten, where he'll see Goten, Gohan, and the others.

He ran into the kitchen and sat down, eating his breakfast already made for him.

His father, grandpa, and sister was there, already eating breakfast.

"Trunks! What did I say about running in the house?! Your mother would yell at all of us!" Vegeta scolded.

"Sorry, Dad.." Trunks mumbled.

"I remember when you always ran in the house..I had to yell at you a million times," King Vegeta said.

"Father!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks and Bra snickered.

King Vegeta hasn't aged a day. He kept his same look with his flame like hair, and beard.

Vegeta was the same. He grown a bit more, ending up at 5'5 for his final height.

He ended up as a...umm...fighter who luckily has a rich wife so he can live his life the fullest- with no job whatsoever. He did get a scholarship for football and a chance to be in the NFL, but he passed after finding out Bulma was pregnant with Trunks. So, he changed his plans to train Trunks, to get him as strong as possible.

After King Vegeta finished his breakfast, he put on his coat, kissed Bra's forehead and ruffled Trunks' hair, and walked out.

"Tell Bulma I said hi," King Vegeta said as he closed the door.

Vegeta nodded. King Vegeta ended up retiring as a teacher/principal and ended up becoming the official coach for the West City Shenlongs in the NFL.

Bulma walked in, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

She ended up cutting her hair a bit shorter than shoulder length. (Like Buu saga and Battle of Gods) .

She became a scientist along with her father (Her parents were in another section of the house) and spent her time inventing stuff that'd make good money.

"Good morning," Bulma said as she kissed her children's cheek and her husband's lips, much to Bra and Trunks' dismay.

"Ew..Get a room!" Trunks muttered.

Vegeta grumbled while blushing and Bulma just shook her head.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Bra nodded excitedly.

"I'll get to play with my friends!" 5 year old Bra said excitedly.

Trunks nodded, "It'll be so cool!"

Bulma and Vegeta's face took an serious expression.

The kids oddly looked at their parents.

"Trunks! Bra! If you ever hear of a man named Blutzinger, torture him!" Vegeta said.

Trunks snickered, "Buttstinger? What kinda name is that?!"

Bra busted out laughing.

Bulma and Vegeta chuckled as they remembered themselves in their kid's shoes.

Bulma looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00.

"It's about time you guys go to school," Bulma said as she started to get the car ready.

Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks followed Bulma outside.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"About to start the car, duh?" Bulma said.

"Who said anything about driving?" Vegeta asked while hiding a smirk.

Bulma looked confused, "Vegeta, what are you-"

Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and took off with Bra and Trunks following them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Vegeta, what the h*ll is wrong with you?!" Bulma screamed as she held on to Vegeta tightly.

"We're flying to school, duh," Vegeta mocked.

Trunks and Bra laughed.

Bulma just growled and just enjoyed the ride.

Not too long later, Vegeta landed along with Trunks and Bra at North High Elementary.

Bulma hopped out of Vegeta's arms and looked at the school.

"I remember this..." Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded.

Trunks and Bra just stared at each other, then shrugged.

Then, Goku landed on Nimbus with Chi-Chi, 5 year old Goten, and 6 year old Gohan.

Piccolo landed with them.

"Goten!" Trunks called as he ran towards his best friend.

They started talking about numerous things at the same time.

Gohan stuck with Piccolo.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo? Why can't you come to school with me?" Gohan asked.

Gohan dressed in a similar attire as Piccolo,with the long spiky hair, much to Chi-Chi's dismay, while Goten dressed as Goku, with Goku's hairstyle.

Gohan had taken a sudden fondness towards Piccolo, which caused them to have a deep friendship.

"Because, humans want to do such stupid pointless things...And I'm too old," Piccolo answered.

Gohan nodded sadly.

Piccolo looked at Gohan's sad face and whispered something in Gohan's ear.

Gohan's face lit up as he stared happily at Piccolo.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waved.

"Kakarot," Vegeta greeted.

Ever since Vegeta had Bra, he loosened up and considered Goku a long time friend.

Goku ended up as a radish farmer after turning down a ticket for the NFL. He claimed he 'Wanted to get stronger', so he lived a simple, peaceful life with his family.

"Ah...I remember this school," Goku said.

"We had some good times," Bulma said.

"Remember our first day of school?" Chi-Chi asked.

They all chuckled as they remembered their little adventures.

Next, Krillin and 18 landed with 5 year old Marron.

"Marron!" Bra called out as she ran towards her.

Krillin and 18 joined the rest of the adults.

Krillin ended up...as no one. He just lived with Master Roshi, 18, and Marron at the Kame House.

Krillin started, "You know, this reminds me-"

"-We already talked about that two times!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh.." Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin! When did you get that nice wig?" Goku asked.

"Goku...this is real," Krillin said, "And you saw me like this on our high school reunion a few months ago!"

"Oh..." Goku said.

There was a long pause until Frieza and Cell arrived.

" 'Sup," Cell said.

The rest to the Z Fighters nodded.

Bulma then walked up to Cell, and hugged him.

Cell lightly blushed, but he was used to it by now.

Years ago, they left behind their rivalry to become good friends, ending up as famous scientist sometimes even collaborating.

Vegeta growled, which meant 'That was too long of a hug' and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Y'know...I AM ASEXUAL!" Cell screamed.

"...Why didn't you tell me that?" Vegeta asked.

"I tried to tell you since 2nd grade!" Cell yelled.

Vegeta muttered, "Well, you didn't do a very good job.."

Cell growled and rubbed his temples.

6 year old Cell Jr. revealed himself from behind Cell's leg, "Papa, why are you so mad?"

Everyone choked as they saw Cell Jr.

"You have a SON?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup...I thought I told you...Anyway, Everyone meet Cell Jr., Cell Jr., meet everyone,"

"Hi!" Cell Jr. waved.

Everyone awkwardly waved back.

'I don't even want to know how he had him..' Vegeta thought.

Just then they noticed Frieza.

"Hi Frieza!" Goku waved.

"Hmph.." Frieza growled, "Speaking of sons...meet mines, Kurīza," (He's from a Dragon Ball Parody manga, Nekomajin, by Arika Toriyama. So, he is Frieza's son)

6 year old Kurīza smiled and waved to everyone.

Everyone was REALLY shocked.

"Y-You can reproduce?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Duh," Frieza said.

They all looked down to this lower parts.

"HEY! Stop looking at my bottom half!" Frieza yelled.

While Cooler went to space, Frieza settled down and had a son.

Meanwhile, Kurīza went to play with Cell Jr.

"We're gonna become the bestest of friends!" Kurīza said.

"It's best of friends," Cell Jr. corrected.

"Smarta**," Kurīza muttered.

"What was that?" Cell Jr. asked.

"Nothing..." Kurīza said.

Just then, Taleem and Mai arrived with their daughter.

"Hey guys," Taleem said.

"Hey," Everyone waved.

"This is my daughter, Mai," Mai said.

5 year old Chibi Mai waved to everyone.

"You decided to name your daughter your own name?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, she does look alot like me so..." Mai mumbled.

Next, Hercule arrived.

"The Mighty Hercule has arrived with a daughter!" Hercule dramatically announced.

6 year old Videl sighed while walking behind him, "Ugh...you're embarrassing me dad,"

Everyone sweatdropped as Hercule started bragging about himself, while Videl snuck off with Bra and Marron.

Lastly, Majin Buu arrived with Baby Buu. (Three words: Dragon Ball Online)

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

Just then, the bell rung, and all the kids ran inside, not saying goodbye to their parents- well the girls did (Minus Videl)..and Gohan to Piccolo.

"Bye Daddy," Bra said as she hugged him.

"Bye Princess," Vegeta whispered as he lightly hugged her back.

Bra was about to leave before Vegeta grabbed her shoulder, "Remember, except for Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, boys have Cooties, and it comes with casual contact, so of anyone touches you, tell me, and I'll kill them,"

Bra nodded, hugged Vegeta once more, then left.

After Bra left, everyone stared at Vegeta.

"...WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're a good dad..." Goku said.

Vegeta mumbled while blushing.

"Well, here they go...off to have adventures we had.." Krillin said.

Everyone nodded.

"*sniff* My babies is growing up.." Chi-Chi sniffed.

"Yeah...it's sad!" Bulma cried.

"It's gonna be alright.." Goku said.

"Oh shut up! They're only 6!" Vegeta yelled.

They then saw Piccolo, just meditating by the school.

"Ugh..don't tell me you're staying here for the kid!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo said nothing, but twitched his antennae.

Vegeta growled, but then looked at Bulma.

"I know something that can pass our time.." Vegeta purred.

"Really? What is it?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta pulled her into a kiss before scooping her up, and blasting off.

"..."

"After school registration, I saw them behind the school building doing it...I had to wash my eyes.." Krillin muttered.

"...Well, see ya!" Goku said while hopping on Nimbus with Chi-Chi.

Everyone waved while taking off in different directions.

So, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bra, Marron, Videl, Kurīza, Baby Buu, Cell Jr., and Chibi Mai walked into the school and got directed into the assembly.

"Wow...this school is big, isn't it Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yea...but my house is bigger," Trunks said.

"Cool! Hey... Gohan's sad.." Goten muttered.

"What's wrong Gohan, missing Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yea, I go everywhere with him.."

"My Daddy said other than Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, boys have diseases," Bra said.

"Cooties?" Marron asked.

"Yea!" Bra said, "He said it comes with casual contact, whatever that is.."

"Hey," Kurīza called, "Did any of your parents warn you about a man named Buttstinger?"

"Yea," Goten said.

"I heard he was evil.." Videl said.

"I heard he was a balding fat man.." Cell Jr. said.

"Well, just to be safe, let's all join forces until we've met Buttstinger," Kurīza said.

"Agreed," Everyone said.

Everyone walked into the assembly and saw the normal kindergarteners and sat down.

"Welcome to North High Elementary, I'm Mr. Blutzinger," Mr. Blutzinger said, "Around 14 years ago, I 'retired'. But now, I'm ready to-"

He then noticed the chibis.

"..." Blutzinger gasped.

All memories of his whole career with those kids came back to him.

He looked at Goten. He saw that dumb kid who made him fall off the cliff and into the ocean. (1st Grade)

Flashback-

The principal was driving home, covered in bleach and trash.

"Stupid kids..." He muttered.

Just then, Goku's face appeared on the front window, blocking Blutzinger's view.

Goku smiled and said, "Hi, Buttstinger!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while spinning out of control.

The car spinned in circles and fell off a ridge.

Goku flew off of the window while the car was falling down.

The car fell into the ocean as the water gave a big splash.

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered while giving each other hi-fives.

Nothing came out of the ocean.

"..."

Everyone quickly left the scene.

End Flashback-

He saw Gohan's outfit. It reminded him of that green kid who threw him into the Grand Canyon in a bag. (7th Grade)

Flashback-

They Instant Transmissioned all the way to the Grand Canyon.

"Ok, in the count of three, we throw him!" Piccolo said.

"How do you count to three?" Goku asked.

Piccolo sighed, "I'll do it! One...Two...Th-"

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!" They heard two voices yell.

Piccolo and Goku gulped.

It was their fathers, and they did NOT look happy.

"Uh..." Piccolo and stuttered.

"Why did you tie your principal in a bag?!" King Piccolo yelled.

Goku started to say, "It's for revenge-"

Piccolo covered his mouth, "Shut up!"

Bardock was furious, "You...tied...your..principal..up..for...REVENGE?!"

"Uh- I...LOOK OVER THERE!" Piccolo yelled.

Both fathers looked away, and Piccolo forced Goku to use IT.

"Now Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

Goku threw the body over the Grand Canyon, grabbed Piccolo, and IT to the first thing he thought of.

When both fathers looked back, all they saw was Blutzinger screaming over the Canyon.

End Flashback-

He saw Bra and Trunks and thought of those two kids who was a genius and a REALLY strong kid. (1st Grade)

Flashback-

"There's only one thing we need to do to make sure Bulma never goes to that horrid school..." Vegeta said.

A while later...

The Academy burned as it was on fire and children ran out screaming with adults.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma glared at him, "Did you have to blast the school...?"

Vegeta nodded as he said, "Yes because it's fun!"

End Flashback-

He did a double take at Trunks. He swear he saw that kid before! (2nd Grade)

Flashback-

Trunks growled and powered up, "HAA!" as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

He then took out his sword, and charged at Killer.

He slashed and sliced through Killer's skin.

He smirked as he looked at his work, until Killer started laughing.

"HA! YOU THINK THAT HURT ME?!" She laughed as she regenerated her skin.

"What the?!" Trunks yelled.

Killer laughed as she blasted Trunks away.

End Flashback-

He then saw Kurīza. It reminded him of that pale kid who always drove him crazy. (6th Grade)

Flashback-

Frieza finished his plan and laughed evilly, "My plan is finally complete! Oh Mr. Blutzinger!"

Mr. Blutzinger lazily walked towards Frieza and said, "What?!"

Freeza put a blindfold on Blutzinger and walked him towards the Slide of Pain and Suffering, with the other kids followed silently

End Flashback-

He saw Cell Jr. next. That stupid kid who always said that he was perfect... (2nd Grade)

Flashback-

"WAAAAH!" The guide cried as he ran away in shame.

Cell and Bulma laughed as they gave each other hi fives.

Everyone just looked at Cell and Bulma crazily.

"..."

"What?!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

"Do you love to torture people just to prove that you're smarter?" Trunks asked.

"Of course! What else is there?!" Bulma yelled.

"We will always be the smartest, no matter what!" Cell announced.

"So, you're enemies when going against each other, but you are best friends when you have a threat?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You can call it 'Frienemies' if you like," Cell said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, since there's no guide, I guess it's time to go.." Mr. Blutzinger said.

End Flashback-

He was in a trance while all of the kindergarteners stared at him.

"Mr. Buttstinger?" Goten asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed as he ran away.

"..."

In class-

"Well, he turned out to be a stupid man.." Kurīza muttered.

"Yea, I can't believe I set high standards for that guy.." Trunks muttered.

The teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down, "Hello everyone. I'm Miss Sandy, and-"

"We don't care!" Cell Jr. yelled while everyone laughed.

"Umm..ok..let's introduce to ourselves..Trunks is first," Miss Sandy said.

Trunks went up in front of the class and said, "I'm Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. Bra's my sister and Goten's my best friend. I'm like super strong and can transform into a Super Saiyan,"

"S-Super Saiyan..." Kurīza gulped.

"Me too, Trunks!" Goten called.

Next was Goten.

"I'm Goten and I'm 5 years old! My best friend is Trunks and my big brother is Gohan. I'm super strong too!" Goten said.

Gohan was next.

"My name is Gohan, and I'm 6 years old. I like to study and hang out with Mr. Piccolo. I don't really like to fight, but I do like to go on adventures," Gohan said as he bowed his head.

"Nerd.." Kurīza snickered.

Videl looked at Gohan and blushed, 'I don't know why, but he's cute...and he's a nerd! He can help me with my homework!' She thought.

Her best friend, Erasa, was looking at Gohan too, 'He's soo cute! And so polite!' she thought.

Sharpener glared at Gohan, 'What a geek, who likes to study?' he thought.

Videl looked at Sharpener and smiled evilly as she thought of a way to make him jealous. She knew he had a crush on her, but she wasn't interested in him.

Next was Bra.

"My name is Bra Briefs, and I'm 5 years old. I love dolls and tea parties and even though I can be really strong, I don't wanna. I'm good with just strong. And if any boy touches me, my Daddy's gonna kill you!" Bra said.

Everyone was dead silent.

Next was Cell Jr.

"My name is Cell Jr. and I'm a bio android. I am very strong. As strong as a Super Saiyan. I'm also very smart...almost smarter than my dad...which means I'm almost smarter than Bulma Briefs," Cell Jr. said.

"No! That's impossible!" Trunks yelled.

"Yea, Trunks and his mom are the smartest people I know!" Goten said.

"Wanna bet I'm smarter?!" Cell Jr. challenged

"Umm...Videl's turn!" the teacher interrupted.

Videl said, "My name is Videl Satan, and I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan. *some normal kids whispered excitedly* I want to be as strong as him *All the Z Fighters snorted in laughter*,"

While Videl was talking, she was trying to get Gohan's attention, but he was too busy staring at the window in fascination.

She growled in frustration and sat down.

Meanwhile, Gohan saw Piccolo meditating through the window with Icarus beside him, looking at Gohan.

He smiled wide and waved at Icarus and Piccolo.

Next it was Marron.

"My name is Marron and my best friend is Bra. I like to play jump rope and my mom is an android," Marron said.

Next was Chibi Mai.

"Hi my name is Mai, but people call me Chibi Mai since my mom has the same name as me. I'm six years old and my favorite food is cookies," Chibi Mai said.

(Yup, you probably guessed where this was going)

Trunks noticed her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her, 'She looks so cute...' he thought.

"Trunks, why do you have hearts in your eyes?" Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head and his pupils turned back to normal, "Shut up Goten!" he said.

"Do you like someone?" Goten teased.

"No! Who said I liked someone?! I don't like anyone!" Trunks yelled.

"...I was just kidding, Trunks," Goten said.

"Oh.." Trunks mumbled.

Next was Kurīza's turn.

"My name is Kurīza, and I'm 6 years old. I plan on doing what my father failed to do: rule the universe! And since that kid over there is my father's nemisis's son *points to Goten* I hate him! And I plan to kill him!" Kurīza said.

"Wow Goten, that guy must really hate you.." Trunks said.

"I wonder why.." Goten said.

"I JUST TOLD YOU- Oh forget it!" Kurīza groaned.

Next was Erasa-

"Hi! My name is Erasa and I'm 5 years old. My best friend is Videl. I like erasers, boys, and looking pretty! One day I'm gonna be prom queen!" Erasa said.

"Ugh, she's a ditzy girl...and a flirt.." Kurīza whispered.

Next was Sharpener-

"My name is Sharpener. I like action figures, sports, and looking good! I plan on becoming the world's greatest athlete," Sharpener said as he winked at Videl, who rolled her eyes.

Most of the girls sighed while whispering about him.

Last was Baby Buu-

"Hi! I'm Baby Buu and I like to turn people into candy! HEE HEE HEE!" Baby Buu giggled.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Play Time-

Trunks and Goten was sparring as Super Saiyans while everyone looked on.

'They're incredible!' Kurīza thought.

'How can they be this strong?!' Cell Jr. thought.

"Wow Trunks! You've gotten stronger!" Goten exclaimed.

"Thanks! My dad trained me! Hey Goten, wanna do something cool?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" Goten said.

They snickered as they ran away.

Meanwhile, Videl was trying to get Gohan's attention.

He was busy sleeping by the window.

'Ugh..boys' Videl thought.

But, she was wrong: he was not sleeping.

Gohan was facing Piccolo while meditating with him. They usually do this to mind train or relax.

Gohan's eye twitched. He was losing the battle!

Videl just stared confused at Gohan.

She hesitantly tapped his shoulder, and Gohan came back to reality, gasping tiredly.

"Umm...Gohan? Are you ok?" Videl asked.

Gohan noticed Videl and nodded, "Yea, I am,"

Gohan spared a glance at Piccolo, who was still meditating.

"Anyway, Gohan, do you mind doing me a favor?" Videl asked.

"Ummm...sure," Gohan said.

Videl held Gohan's hand, "Follow me,"

"W-What are you doing, Videl?!" Gohan gasped while flushing.

Videl dragged Gohan to where Sharpener and Erasa was.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Gohan," Videl said.

"WHAT?!" Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpwner exclaimed.

Erasa felt a twinge of jealousy, but she forced it down and said, "Congratulations..."

Sharpener was angry, "Why would you go out with a dork like him?!"

Gohan said, "But..I'm not her-"

"Shut up!" Sharpener yelled, "It's about time I teach you a lesson!"

Sharpener threw a punch at Gohan, but he easily dodged it, "What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

Sharpener sent a fury of punches, which Gohan dodged, "I'm fighting you, you idiot!"

"Ohh...you wanna spar...ok!" Gohan said as he took a step back, and punched Sharpener.

Sharpener flew and crashed against the wall, "Uggh..."

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"Weren't you ready?" Gohan asked.

Art Class-

Goten and Trunks snickered as they walked into class.

"What are you guys up to?" Marron asked.

"Nothing," Trunks said as Goten snickered.

The art teacher walked into the room, and once she opened the door, paint and feathers fell on her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Who's responsible for this?!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone pointed at Trunks and Goten.

"Thanks a lot!" Trunks yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Goten yelled as they both ran past the teacher, out the door.

"What pranksters.." Bra muttered.

"I know," Chibi Mai said.

"Baby Buu turn you into candy! HEE HEE HEE!" Baby Buu yelled as he turned the art teacher into chocolate.

"What...the...f*** just happened?!" Kurīza yelled.

Meanwhile with Goten and Trunks

They ran down the hallway, laughing until they bumped into Mr. Blutzinger, staring angrily at them.

"Hi Mr. Buttstinger!" Goten waved.

Trunks snickered.

"Come to my office," Mr..Blutzinger gritted out.

They walked into his office, and sat down.

"Do you know what your fathers and mothers did to me?!" Buttstinger yelled.

"No," Goten and Trunks said.

"They ruined 11 years of my life!" Buttstinger yelled,"And I'm not going down the same road with you! You better behave yourself or-"

"Or what?!" Trunks challenged.

Vegeta flashed in Trunks' expression

Blutzinger gulped, "Or...or...or...or,"

He kept repeating the same word, much to their confusion.

"Uhh...let's go, Goten," Trunks said.

"Hahaha! He sounds like a seal!" Goten said.

"Or...or...or...or..,"

Trunks laughed, "Yea he does! Let's get some lunch,"

"Lunch?! I love lunch!" Goten exclaimed as he ran out after Trunks.

Lunch-

All the kindergarteners sat in the same exact table of their parents, eating.

"Kindergarten's boring..." Videl complained.

"There's nothing to do!" Bra said.

Goten, and Trunks sat down.

"Where have you guys been?" Marron asked.

"Principal's," Trunks said.

"He's really afraid of us for some reason," Cell Jr. said.

"Do you think our parents did something to him?" Goten asked.

"More than likely...Our parents are weird," Trunks said.

"True dat," Kurīza said.

Chibi Mai entered the lunch room and sat by Trunks, "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Everyone greeted.

"H-Hi Chibi Mai," Trunks said, lightly blushing.

"Hey...where's Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Why do you care?" Sharpener and Erasa asked.

"None of your business!" Videl said.

Meanwhile, outside the school-

Gohan sat down on the grass with Piccolo, eating lunch.

"...And this girl held my hand for no reason and said that I was her boyfriend!" Gohan said, "She gave me no option or didn't even ask!"

'I will not turn him into Goku!' Piccolo swore.

"And this guy challenged me into a spar, Mr. Piccolo, and I somehow knocked him out with one punch!" Gohan said.

"Hmm...Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"Remember, bros before ho*s," Piccolo said, "Don't let a weakling girl get into your head!"

"Okay Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

The bell rung, and Gohan said, "I gotta go back to school, Mr. Piccolo,"

Piccolo nodded.

PE-

"Are you the children of Goku and his friends?!" Mr. Houghton asked.

Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan, Videl, Kurīza, Cell Jr, Marron, Chibi Mai, and Baby Buu nodded.

"This is gonna be a good year!" Mr. Houghton said excitedly, "Today, we're playing dodgeball,"

All the kids whispered excitedly.

The first graders walked in, ready to pound the kindergarteners.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"YEA!" Everyone agreed.

Everyone lined up, ready to grab a ball.

"Ready...GO!" Mr. Houghton yelled.

Everyone grabbed a dodgeball, ready to throw.

The first graders did weak tosses that went 1 foot.

"..."

"Really?!" Kurīza yelled.

Everyone threw a dodgeball, and it hit every single kid.

They crashed into the wall with many injuries.

'They're naturals! Just like their parents!' Mr. Houghton thought.

Just then, everyone sensed an evil presence.

"Y-You feel that Goten?!" Trunks asked.

"Y-Yea...it's scary!" Goten stuttered.

Kurīza said, "There's something up!"

"Take shelter!" Gohan said to the girls.

Bra, Chibi Mai, and Marron took shelter.

Videl stayed, "What's going on?!"

"Shhh!" Everyone shushed.

Just then the roof of the school opened, and Hirudegarn appeared.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" It roared.

"What the h*** is that?!" Cell Jr. yelled.

"My dad told me him and the Z fighters defeated it a long time ago...how did it come back?!" Trunks yelled.

"Well, I guess it's time to fight!" Gohan yelled while powering up.

"..." Videl was still shocked.

They all tried to attack Hirudegarn, but it was useless.

"This guy is too strong!" Kurīza yelled.

Hirudegarn roared and smashed his tail to the ground.

The force made the gym floors break off, and the chibis to fall to the ground.

"That's it! I'm getting serious!" Kurīza yelled as he powered up.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Kurīza yelled as he powered up a weaker version of Frieza's death beam.

"Haa!" Kurīza yelled as he launched it towards Hirudegarn.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Hirudegarn's roar broke the attack.

"What?! That's not fair!" Kurīza yelled.

Hirudegarn blasted Kurīza to the ground, knocked out.

" 魔閃光!" Gohan screamed as he fired the attack at Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn smacked it with it's tail, and blasted an attack towards Gohan.

"魔閃光!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted the attack away from Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

Piccolo smiled at Gohan, and flew towards Hirudegarn.

He dodged Hirudegarn's attacks and got a few in.

"Go Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

Just then, Hirudegarn, smacked Piccolo away, causing him to crash into Gohan.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAA!" Cell Jr. yelled as he fired his attack towards Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn blasted it back and it hit Cell Jr. full force.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Cell Jr. screamed.

"Fuu...sion! HA!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they fused.

"What are they doing?!" Videl yelled.

"They're fusing to become stronger!" Bra said.

"Haa!" Gotenks yelled as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 3.

"You better start running, cause Gotenks is here!" Gotenks yelled as he powered up and prepared his attack.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled as he formed his miniature ghosts and pointed towards Hirudegarn.

They all exploded under Hirudegarn's touch, but it didn't affect Hirudegarn that much.

Hirudegarn roared and fired another attack towards Gotenks, which blasted him into a wall, knocked out.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Marron yelled.

"We're going to fight!" Bra said.

Bra started running towards Hirudegarn, but he blasted a big hole near her.

"..."

She backed up to the place she was before, "Matter of fact, we better just run!"

Right when Hirudegarn was about to blast them, a huge blast came crashing down into Hirudegarn.

It revealed to be Vegeta's attack, along with Cell, Krillin, Frieza, and Goku.

"Kakarot! We'll distract him, while you charge up your Sprit Bomb!" Vegeta yelled..

"There's no time for that! Just give me an opening for his heart!" Goku said.

They all started fighting, while Goku was powering up.

"Haa..." Goku yelled as he started up.

Krillin got blasted to the ground.

"Death Beam!" Frieza yelled as he tried to attack Hirudegaurn.

His tail smashed Frieza to the ground.

"Son of a-" Frieza gasped as he passed out.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he powered up into SSJ3.

He abosrbed the attack of the Spirit Bomb, covering him in a blue aura.

"Super Dragon Fist!" Goku screamed as he threw a punch that took the form of a giant golden dragon which devoured Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn exploded into sparkles as Goku threw his fist up in victory.

"Look Vegeta! I made sparkles!" Goku laughed.

"*sigh* What an idiot," Vegeta said as he facepalmed.

"Tell me about it," Cell sighed.

"Daddy!" Bra cried.

Vegeta landed on the destroyed gym, and gathered Bra into his arms.

"It was so scary! The monster was killing everyone!" Bra wailed.

While Vegeta was comforting Bra, he saw the knocked out Trunks and Goten.

'I'm proud of you, son,' Vegeta thought as he threw Trunks over his shoulder.

Piccolo, Frieza, and Krillin groggily got up.

"Is it over?" Krillin asked, while picking up Marron, who fainted.

Goku nodded while picking Goten up.

Piccolo picked Gohan up and said, "I wonder how that monster came back.."

"Somebody must've revived him," Cell said.

"Its just probably a coincidence! But right now we need some senzu beams!" Goku said as he took out a bag.

10 min later-

Everyone was just fine as they healed from the senzu beans.

"Is this what you meant by 'You had many advrntures'?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that.." Goku said while chuckling.

"So, we have to fight monsters and evil too?" Trunks asked.

"I'm afraid so, son," Vegeta said.

"..."

"That's awesome!" Trunks yelled while Goten cheered.

All the adults sweatdropped.

"We have to train you more," Cell told his son.

"I know, I need to get stronger!" Cell Jr. said.

Videl woke up from fainting a while ago, "What a strange dream.."

Hercule just ran in after he heard an explosion coming from the school.

"Videl! Are you ok?!" Hercule asked.

"Yea I am..what happened to the monster?" Videl asked.

"Oh! I defeated that thing with one chop!" Hercule bragged as he started laughing.

Just then, the principal walked in and his jaw dropped as he saw the damage and the people he loathed.

"..."

"Hi Mr. Buttstinger!" Goten and Goku said simultaneously.

Mr. Blutzinger's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

"..."

"RING RING!" The ball rang, meaning school was over.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home!" Goku said.

"I'll bring Gohan home by sunset," Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Goku agreed.

"Gohan," Piccolo called.

Gohan smiled as he followed Piccolo.

"Hey!" Videl yelled.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, "Yes Videl?"

"You said you'd do my homework!" Videl lied.

"You did?" Gohan asked.

"Yea," Videl said.

"Uhhh..." Gohan said glancing between Videl and Piccolo.

"Gohan.." Piccolo said warningly.

Flashback-

"Hmm...Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"Remember, bros before ho*s," Piccolo said, "Don't let a weakling girl get into your head!"

"Okay Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

End Flashback-

"Sorry Videl, but bros before ho*s," Gohan said as he took off with Piccolo.

Videl just stood there with her jaw dropped, "That little-!"

She then found a note-

Sorry Videl, we can study tomorrow. Here's the answers

She flipped the paper and saw all the answers to the homework sheet.

Videl blushed while staring at Gohan, who was flying away.

"Why are you blushing?! You aren't talking to any boys, are you?!" Hercule yelled.

Trunks said to Goten, "I'll see you tomorrow, Goten!"

"Yea!" Goten agreed as he hopped on Nimbus with Goku and flew off.

Chibi Mai walked up to Trunks, "It was brave of you to face that monster.." she said as she held Trunks' hands.

"Uhh...Thanks," Trunks said cooly, while slightly blushing.

Trunks caught up with Vegeta, who was giving him a strange look.

"What?!" Trunks yelled while blushing.

"I didn't say anything..." Vegeta said while taking off, carrying Bra.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled while talking off after him.

While Trunks was flying, he was getting excited for the next day of school.

'I could get used to this..' Trunks thought as he flew home...

Next Time: Gorilla Glue

An: Hello people I plan on posting the next chapter soon! I don't wanna leak any spoilers on the series so leave reviews and follows!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! And I know, DragonBall787 gave me permission to continue this

Chapter 2: Gorilla Glue

It was the second day of school and Ms Sandy's class was already horribly out of control, Kūriza and Cell Jr tied her up and gave the class free time for the day.

Trunks and Goten were currently playing with a bottle of glue, but not just any glue Gorrila Glue!

"Ha! Gorrila Glue! They should rename this Sharpener Glue if you catch my drift," Trunks snickered while a raging Sharpener rushed at him angrily.

But before a conflict could happen the door busted open and Celeria and Turles walked in with their daughter Apia.

"Aunt Celeria! Aunt Turles!" Trunks ran up to them.

"Alright now he's doing it on purpose!" Turles growled and was about to strangle Trunks when Celeria slapped him on the back of head.

"He's only six!" She picked him up and tickled him while he smirked devilishly at Turles.

You see Trunks USED to have a habit of calling Turles 'Aunt', this habit soon became a joke for him and eventually all of the Chibis.

"Hi Aunt!" Goten said with a snicker.

Gohan greeted Apia, "Greetings Feminine Sister of my Biologic-"

"NERRD!" Sharperner yelled at Gohan.

Turles had a scrunched up face and ran out the room.

Next two more kids walked into the classroom, a boy and a girl.

The girl had scarlett hair and was eating a delicious ice cream cone, she looked at Goten who looked smitten and blushed wildly.

Goten walked up to her and wiped away his drool quickly.

"I'm Valese," She said and quickly turned away, blushing.

Goten greeted, "I'm Goten!...Listen I know we just met and we are six but.."

Valese blushed even harder and awaited his words.

"Can I have that ice cream?" Goten asked while licking his lips.

Valese frowned and slowly handed the cone over to him, the Saiyan Hybrid snatched it quickly and ran away like an ape when he finds his mate.

"That kid is cute" Valese said as she quickly followed him hoping to talk once more.

Meanwhile Cell Jr and Kūriza were talking to the newest kid, he was caramel colored and had a small black mohawk that Kūriza thought was stupid.

"Soo 'Uub' how many shifts at McDonald's (don't own that) did your mom work so you could get into this school?" Kūriza interrogated.

"Shut up! Shut up"" Cell Jr whispered.

"Actually my mom is a famous doctor who recently cured AIDS," Uub replied oblivious to Kūriza's stereotyping.

"Yeah right! Did your dad get his welfare check yet?" Kūriza asked yet again causing Cell Jr to groan, "Shut Up! Shut Up!"

"Well my dad is an architect and found out the curse of the Bermuda Triangle" Uub replied and pulled out a pack of crayons, he started coloring hoping for Kūriza to leave him be.

"It's ok, no need to lie, I'll show you the rich life! As a matter of fact! I'll show everyone the rich life! Let's tour at my house, let's go!" The Son Of Freiza yelled and flew through the roof of the class, the others followed quickly after him.

Cell Jr let out a sigh and flew after him.

They all landed in front of a giant purple mansion, spikes stuck out from the top, a luminous door was in front of the whole class, smoke poured from all directions as a giant figure of a group appeared red, beady eyes could be seen from within the smoke making the class terrified.

"AHHH!" Goten screamed.

He pulled the Gorilla Glue from out of his pocket and sprayed the team.

Ginyu yelled, "Ok now I'm stuck with Burter!"

Reccome yelled, "RECOOME! *Aww I'm attached this weakling Guldo*"

Guldo said, "Guys-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" Everyone yelled.

The Ginyu force served Frieza, and defended their home, so they lived with them.

"What the f***!" Jeice yelled.

The kids gasped as he cursed, "Ooooh!"

Jeice yelled, "Oh grow up! Now watch as we do our magnificent dance! Created by our Captai-"

"HEY! Aren't you supposed be Australian?" Trunks interrupted and his raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"No! That's only in some dubs! Now don't interrupt again!" Jeice shot Trunks a look and they stared silently at each other.

Nobody else talked, the Saiyan Prince and the youngest son of Goku released growls.

A tumble weed rolled in the background and some cheesy western music started to play.

"What the heck is going on!" Freiza yelled from his doorstep.

"Nothing!" Jeice yelled as the children walked pass him and Trunks shot him a look.

"Riggghhht, anyway! This is my house!" Kūriza stepped out of the path of the doorway to give the Chibis a better view, most of them automatically gasped in shock, Trunks, Valese and Uub didn't because they were rich already and possibly richer than Kūriza.

"Is that an iPhone (don't own that) Eight!?" Marron gasped and grabbed it within her palms, she pressed every button possible on there.

"Is that a Microsoft (don't own that) Omega!?" Mai yelled and started playing computer games on the device.

"Is that a tablet!?" Goten grabbed it and started mashing the buttons uncontrollably.

"Goten that's a remote" Valese said and tried to pull it away from him, she received a small hiss and Goten pulled out his Gorilla Glue, she raised her hands and started to step back.

"Hmm he's obsessed with that stuff" Valese thought.

Just then Freiza flew down in front of the children, he winced in annoyance and stepped forward in anger, "Hush! You brats are ruining my most diabolical scheme yet!"

He rubbed the back of a cat he got out of nowhere and stepped back into his 'work station'

"Guys watch this!" Kūriza ushered his peers into room, and they were completely horrified by what they saw.

There was pictures of Goku with yarn attached to one another, a dart board with another picture of Goku slapped onto it, there were millions if televisions on the wall in front of Frieza, all eyeing Goku's every move.

Frieza's eye twitched as he turned his neck 360° to face the shivering kids.

"You see my most diabolical plan is! I ordered a pizza and sent it to Goku's house! The pizza-"

"Has a bomb!?" Gohan said.

"Has poison!?" Cell Jr said.

"Has nuclear waste?" Apia said.

"Yeah um no! Those are lammme!, you see the pizza has anchovies! Goku hates anchovies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Freeza laughed tyrannically and the kids had disappointed looks on their faces.

Well all except Goten.

"Y-You monster! How could you! The single most disgusting article of food you can think of!" Goten clutched his fist as his hair started flickering from black to gold.

Frieza looked in fear and stepped back.

Goten's pupils turned a deadly teal and his hair stood up straight, the air intensified as he walked towards Freiza menacingly.

"Eh green eggs and ham is much more vile," Trunks concurred and a pissed off Goten, powered up, and prepared to fight.

"No it's not! anchovies is! ANCHOVIES!" Goten screamed as he powered up even more.

"Ohh Goten wants to run it? Let's go!" Trunks quickly powered up to Super Saiyan and eyed his best friend a stare down commenced and Mai yawned, "Just fight already!"

The two chibis, rippling with energy got into their respective stances, lightning whipped in the dark sky.

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked confidently, Goten however didn't answer and rushed at him ready to release a full out attack, Trunks quickly mimicked his actions.

WARNING WARNING! SUPER SAIYAN ALERT!

An alarm went off and the floor started to split open, marble columns fell over and the house was shaking in a frenzy.

INITIATING SELF DESTRUCT MODE IN THIRTY MINUTES

"Damn those alarms!" Freiza yelled as ascended into the sky ready to fly out when a column slammed into him, he flew blocks away and out the roof.

Gohan reacted quick and grabbed a blushing Videl, "No time! Let's go!"

Erasa jumped on his back with hearts in her eyes, Sharpener hesitantly sat on his head.

Gohan grunted and flew them out of the Frieza shaped hole.

Apia and Mai flew out soon after and everyone was safe except Trunks.

"Where's Trunks!?" Mai panicked but Bra grabbed her shoulder, "He'll be fine," She said soothingly.

Everyone else flew out soon after, the only ones left inside were Kūriza, Trunks, Goten, Uub and Valese.

Trunks started blowing up some pillars hoping to make an exit for them, but he more pillars kept tumbling over causing the path to be shut continuously.

"AHHH!" Kūriza screamed as he started flying back with the wind, Uub grabbed his hand and Kūriza smiled.

"Thanks for saving me! I'm really sorr-"

"Saving you!? You are racist douchebag! I came to tell you that...bye" he released Kūriza into the wind and the alien flew into a satelite, it soon tumbled over and rolled into an ocean.

Trunks was currently depressed, he had tried everything he could too move the pillars, but apparently Kūriza had an endless supply of them.

"MWAHAHA! wimp!" Trunks was now inside in his mind and there standing in front of him was Sam I Am.

"You!" Trunks growled.

"Yes Me! Sam I Am! Would you like some Green Eggs and Ham weakling?" He laughed manically as Trunks slammed his fist onto the ground.

"Damn Sam I Am! Top Hat Wearing Monster Guy doesn't want your stupid food! Not everyone has too like what you do you douche, they look rotten and unpleasentttttt!" Releasing a scream of anger Trunks sent a ki blast the size of a truck at the pillars, instead of pillars he saw Sam I Am.

"Wait you can't quote ARDBZZZZZ!" Sam I Am screamed as he was destroyed.

(The Pillars) was disinegrated and Trunks flew out to his friends, sapped of energy.

"GOTEN HELP!" Valese yelled, a giant rock was caught on her pant leg and she couldn't move, Goten looked at her and started to shake.

"..."

"GOTENNNN!" Valese yelled a pillar came for her.

Goten pulled the Gorrila Glue out of his pocket and used it to swing to Valese, he caught the pillar and threw it into the sun, quickly he destroyed the rock and carried Valese out with their pals.

Everyone sighed and rejoiced.

"Why didn't you fly? It would make this less dramatic," Uub said calmly.

Everyone anime fainted.

"Well that's that" Kūriza said reuniting with the gang.

Until...BOOM!

"MY HOUSE!" Kūriza yelled as started sobbing on the floor

"NOW that's that," Uub said.

Next Chapter- Lunch From The Black Lagoon

Sorry I was late updating by a few weeks, I suffered an broken arm, and I wasn't allowed to write for some time. Good thing it was a minor injury...Anyway, I will try to update on a normal basis, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. ATTENTION

_**You opened this probably eexpecting an update, well guys I have some bad news sadly my grades in school have started to lower so ALL my attention must be focused upon that! Also my hand is starting to go through unbearable amounts of pain once again...I am truly sorry but I must put this fic on hiatus till further notice.**_

_**Sincerely, Cheeze Bubble**_


End file.
